(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-toxic solvent for preparing chromogenic substrate solution and uses thereof.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Many of the cloning and expression vectors in current use (e.g. the pUC series) carry a short segment of E. coli DNA that contains the regulatory sequences and the coding information for the first 146 amino acids of the β-galactosidase gene (lacZ). Embedded in this coding region is a polycloning site that does not disrupt the reading frame but results in the harmless interpolation of a small number of amino acids into the amino-terminal fragment of β-galactosidase. Vectors of this type are used in host cells that code for the carboxy-terminal portion of β-galactosidase. Although neither the host-encoded nor the plasmid-encoded fragments are themselves active, they can associate to form an enzymatically active protein. This type of complementation, in which deletion mutants of the operator-proximal segment of the lacZ gene are complemented by β-galactosidase-negative mutants that have the operator-proximal region intact, is called α-complementation. The Lac+ bacteria that result from α-complementation are easily recognized because they form blue colonies in the presence of the chromogenic substrate 5-Bromo-4-chloro-3-indoxyl-β-D-galactopyranoside (X-gal) (Horwitz et al. 1964. Substrates for cytochemical demonstration of enzyme activity. I. Some substituted 3-indoxyl-β-D-galactopyranosides. J. Med. Chem. 7:574.). However, insertion of a fragment of foreign DNA into the polycloning site of the plasmid almost invariably results in the production of an amino-terminal fragment that is not capable of α-complementation. Bacteria carrying recombinant plasmids therefore form white colonies. The development of this simple color test has greatly simplified the identification of recombinants constructed in plasmid vectors of this type. It is easily possible to screen many thousands of colonies visually and to recognize colonies that carry putative recombinant plasmids. The structure of these plasmids is then verified by restriction analysis of mini-preparations of plasmid DNA.
To a pre-made LB agar plate containing the appropriate antibiotics, a quantity of a stock solution of X-gal (20 mg/ml in dimethylformamide (DMF) or Dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO)) and a quantity of a solution of isopropylthio-β-D-galactoside (IPTG) is added. The stock solution of X-gal is usually prepared by dissolving X-gal in dimethylformamide or Dimethyl sulfoxide which is a toxic solvent presenting also the drawback of providing solutions that are not stable through time.
IPTG is an important addition to the blue-white screening. The vectors carrying a segment of DNA derived from the lac operon of E. coli that codes for the amino-terminal fragment of β-galactosidase can be induced by isopropylthio-β-D-galactoside (IPTG). Bacteria exposed to the gratuitous inducer IPTG synthesize both fragments of the enzyme and form blue colonies when plated on media containing the chromogenic substrate 5-Bromo-4-chloro-3-indoxyl-β-D-galactopyranoside (X-gal).
It would be highly desirable to be provided with new solvents that are non toxic for preparing chromogenic substrate solutions used in screening assays, these solvents providing an extended stability of the chromogenic substrate solution.